City of New Evil
by parkerhoops5
Summary: Sebastian's plan is nearly complete and he's ready to engulf the world in flames. Clary rises to the occasion, but in doing so, she just might loser her life. I will continue and upload frequently, but only if my viewers want me to.
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian held the Infernal Cup to Clary's tightly sealed lips. He stood there, right in front of Jace and the others, all being held back by his newly changed men.

"Don't do this Sebastian!" Jace pleaded as loud as he could manage, trying to pry himself from the two strong hands keeping him in place.

Sebastian pulled his lips back in a snarl and caught at Clary's jaw, forcing her to open her mouth. "It will all be over in a moment, Clarissa," he hissed with thirsty eyes and forced the black poison into his little sister. Clary tried to spit out the vial fluid burning her throat, but Sebastian had firmly clasped his hand over her nose and mouth.

She let out a muffled scream and pulled away from her captor. She fell to the ground and pulled at her hair as pain shot through her, seeming to be eating away her insides. It was as if her bones were breaking and mending and her blood was pumping violently throughout her body. She couldn't hear anything but the ringing in her ears, and her vision was being slurred due to the black blotchy dots. Clary wailed and felt her hot tears stream down her face.

She had to fight it, she had to fight it. She wouldn't let her brother win this way and although she was going through extreme ordeal, she was beyond more powerful than the poison fighting against her.

Jace was shouting like mad and his movements allowed him to punch one of the changed Shadowhunters holding him back in the the jaw. He grunted and kneed Jace in the back and kicked the area behind his kneecap, causing Jace to stay pinned to the ground on his knees. "YOU BASTARD!" He yelled.

Jocelyn's eyes were glistening with unshed tears and her body stayed completely tense as she painfully watched her daughter struggle on the ground. It was odd though that it was taking this long. The other Shadowhunters had let out a scream and crumpled up in agony, but they never acted how Clary was acting right now. "What's happening to her?" Jocelyn asked through gritted teeth.

Sebastian watched with pleasure and his lips were formed in a crooked smile. "I do believe the process is taking much longer due to her excessive amount of angel blood. Shame, the pain is probably aggravating."

Sebastian stepped around his little sister to face his next victims. "Jace, would you care to go next?" Sebastian asked. "Or how about the Vampire? Mm, perhaps the sparkly Warlock?"

"You'll never get away with this," Izzy spat with venom oozing out of her voice.

"I think I already have, my dear," Sebastian said, cocking his left left eyebrow while his grin deepened.

Clary managed to steady herself by resting on her hands and knees and she breathed heavily, unable to force the blood back down in her throat. She coughed miserably and wiped her mouth with a shaking hand. She lowered it back down to the grass and clutched a rock between her thin white fingers.

"What about Alec?" Sebastian teased and took another step closer to Alec with a bloodied cheek.

_Sploosh!_

The cup was knocked out of Sebastian's hand and the black fluid inside of it was lost into the ground. Everyone's eyes shifted towards Clary who was now standing gracefully on her feet.

"What?" Sebastian thought aloud. "You BITCH!" He screamed and stomped towards her. Clary had a confident smile plastered on her dirty, yet beautiful face.

"I don't think you've succeeded just yet," Clary said.

"It's impossible, why didn't it work?" Her brother deciphered and he clasped the back of Clary's neck with an insanely powerful grip.

Clary was backing away slowly, luring him into her fatal trap. They were standing atop of a cliff covered with a vibrant display of grass. The waves were furiously crashing against the rocks near the ground and Jace could suddenly sense what Clary was planning. "CLARY, NO!"

"Burn in Hell," Clary said slyly and shockingly lunged herself at her brother, tackling him over the edge causing an epitome of screams.

The stunned audience raced to the edge and watched the horrifying and gruesome scene below them.

* * *

Clary crashed into the water and her screams were enslaved by water. She was being thrown against sharp rocks by the waves and she was being trapped underwater by Sebastian's hands wrapped firmly around her head. The waves' next attack sent Clary torpedoing against another rock, slicing her head open. Sebastian was deprived of her and Clary used all of her strength to cling to another boulder to get enough air.

She quickly reached for the belt strapped around her tiny waist and pulled out a seraph blade, "Classiel!" She managed to shout. The freezing water was impacting Clary's ability to move, but she had come too far just to give up. She stared around her, waiting for Sebastian to pop back out of the water like a shark.

In an instant, a body was being propelled for her and the force sent her back skidding across the rock. She now was fully ontop of the boulder and was being pinned to it by her much heavier brother. She was trying to force the blade into him, while Sebastian was using his strength to his advantage. The seraph blade plunged into the water and Clary screamed. Sebastian smiled down at her and kissed her cheek.

"I've underestimated you entirely," he whispered. Clary bucked her hips in one last attempt to get him off of her and a wave came crashing down on them. The small little hero was sucked back into the water and spun like a tornado towards the Ocean's floor.

Something shined brightly when the Shadowhunter opened her eyes and Clary saw the blade sticking out of the sand. She dived downwards and yanked it from the ground before swimming back to shore, out of breath, only to get nailed into the cliff's wall again. Sebastian was neared her, and Clary kept the knife underwater, struggling to stay afloat. "We're going to both die here, little sister because of your foolishness. I deserve one last kiss," he growled and stuck his hands on either side of Clary's head stuck to the cliff and crashing his lips against her trembling one's. The rocks beneath them allowed Sebastian to stand and Clary was trying to shift her freezing hand out of the fatal water.

She raised the blade and pushed it deeply into his chest, straight through the heart. He pulled away and clutched his wound in surprise, "You...you," he sputtered, spitting out blood, "You'll always belong to me, Clarissa Morgenstern," and another enormous wave took him away, for good.

Clary was being killed in the water and she was now out of strength to save herself. Her mangled body hit another sharp rock under water and her leg gave off excruciating and crisp pain. I love you Jace Clary thought and closed her eyes, happy to let death take her.

* * *

Jace had reached the sandy shore and waded in the water looking around quickly for Clary. "Where is she?" Simon said joining him. Jace spotted a pool of blood stand out from the rest of the dark blue waters and without another thought, he dove head first into the water, swimming as fast as he could manage.

The waves were overpowering, but his love for Clary kept him going. Jace struggled to float in the freezing ocean, but once he was surrounded by the blood, he dove under and pulled a body with him out of the water on one of the rocks. He knew it wasn't Clary's as soon as he touched it and saw Sebastian lifeless, laid out in front of him with a gash in his chest. Jace punched his face with so much force that his hand felt broken, even though it didn't matter any more.

"Clary?" Jace called out, his words uneven due to the cold.

"JACE! OVER THERE!" A shout from the shore said. He looked back at his friends and saw Izzy pointing at a flat area of land nearby with a small girl laying on top of it. A wave pulled him under, but he fought harder and forced himself to get to Clary.

The water was surrounded Clary's cold body now and the water quickly lowered until it was gone. Jace scooped her up and ran across the rocks, racing against the next wave.

He laid her out on the sand and felt his tears pouring down his face, "Clary! Come on!" He shouted. He pounded against her chest and filtered air through her lips. Repeating this action for quite some time before a soft voice pulled him away.

"Jace, she's gone––" Izzy said crying.

"NO SHE'S NOT!" Jace snapped and held his Clary to his chest. "Clary, baby...please. Please come back," he begged. Jace kissed her lips passionately and then her forehead, slit open with a gash. He stroked her hair slowly and cried. "Please, please don't take her."

Jocelyn was sobbing into Luke's chest and the others watched in solem. The changed Shadowhunters had been released of Sebastian's control as soon as Clary had killed him and were now circling the small hero in Jace's arms. "I need a stele!" Jace shouted.

"Jace, it won't help," Magnus said softly.

"Give me a goddamn stele!" One Shadowhunter stepped forward with a stele in hand and placed it in Jace's hand. She had kind big blue eyes and her blond hair was pulled back in a strict bun.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered and Jace ignored her, drawing an iratze on Clary's forearm.

"Please, Clary, please! You're alright," Jace cooed. He placed the stele against Clary's bloody chest and then just started drawing. The pattern just came to his head, like Clary explained when she created a new rune.

Life.

**He thought of life and drew. He pulled his hand away slightly and waited for Clary to move. "COME ON!" He yelled and kissed her lips, "Please, please, please."**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Life._****  
Jace clenches the stele in his fist and looks down at his Clary, lifeless in his arms. She's a child, only sixteen and she still has her entire life ahead of her. She'd risked her life for everyone and because of it, she's dead. With his free hand, he begins to stroke her hair, unable to resist the urge to keep touching her. She was going to wake up, he could feel it.**

**"Clary, open your eyes," Jace whispers. "You're alright now."**

**Even though Clary's saved everyone else, no matter how selfish it was, Jace wishes she hadn't. He didn't care who had to get hurt...or even killed, just as long as it would've saved Clary. But now she's gone and having to realize that made Jace's heart pound loudly against his chest, empty and hollow. He let her die. It was his fault. **

**Her lips are blue; frozen.****_ You let her go._**

**Jace––**

**Clary suddenly jolts to the side, rolling out of Jace's arms, coughing up water and gasping for air all at the same time. The silent audience stares in disbelief at the tiny figure...****_alive_****. **

**Jace begins to pat her back, holding in the urge to laugh because he's so happy. She's alive! Clary wipes at the sand on her forehead, her chest heaving up and down.**

**"Clary!" Jocelyn shouts and slides down to her knees, wrapping her arms around her daughter's frail and freezing body. She kisses her temple and holds Clary's head against the crook of her neck, "You did it."**

**Claps erupt amongst the Shadowhunters that Clary has saved. Through the praise and honor of the applause, all she can think of is one person. Jace.**

**"Mommy," her bottom lip quivers and she speaks into Jocelyn's hair, "Is he...is he okay?"**

**"Honey, he's gone. You saved us all!" Jocelyn smiles, tears glistening in her big green eyes.**

**Clary pulls away, "****_Gone_****. He's...g-go-ne?" She thrusts her head against her mother's chest and begins to sob, "I killed him!"**

**Jocelyn realizes who Clary's talking about and she begins to rock her back and forth, "Jace, he's perfectly fine. You––" she decides against using the word "killed", it seems too harsh and drastic for Clary to hear, after she'd just come back to life. "You saved us from Sebastian. You...you were so brave!"**

**"Jace––he's alright?" Clary's voice is muffled in her mother's shirt––well, Shadowhunting gear. "Can-n, I-I see him?" **

**"Clary," Jace says softly, "I'm right here."**

**She turns away from her mom, using her knees and takes a moment to take all of him in. He was right in front of her, unharmed and holding his arms out . She desires to feel the safety of him holding her again and she propels into him, knocking him off balance. **

**He laughs into her hair and kisses her forehead, locking his arms tightly around her, "I love you, Clary!"**

**"I love you too, Jace. I love you so, so much!" Clary cries. Then she closes her eyes for what seems like only a minute, breathing in all of her Jace.**

* * *

**Clary thrusts to the side, letting out a yelp. An arm's secured around her waist and she almost screams until she remembers that familiar warmth radiating off of the body next to her. She cuddles back into Jace's side. He hadn't been asleep, and had been watching Clary for hours, evenly breathing––and alive.**

**"Clary?" He asks, careful to keep his voice low. "Are you alright?"**

**She nods into his shirt, "I think I have a cold, though."**

**Jace lets out a soft chuckle deep in his throat, "I figured; swimming in below-freezing water can do that to you."**

**Then she sits up impossibly fast, suddenly alarmed, "****_Sebastian_****, he's still out there. Jace, we have to go warn the others, he's coming for us and–––"**

**Jace keeps his arm around his Clary and gently pulls her back against him, "We don't have to worry about him any more, Clary." He swallows thickly, "You killed him."**

**She widens her eyes, "****_I killed him_****?"  
Then she shudders, remembering the treacherous water filling into her lungs and being hammered into sharp rocks. One wave re-floods into her mind, taking her brother away for good into the unknown depths. **

**"I was...I was so scared that you were going to die," Jace says finally. His voice sounds concealed, tears prickling at the back of his eyes threatening to fall again. "You almost ****_died Clary_****."**

**"You saved me...Jace? You drew––you put a rune on me...I-I remember. I thought I wouldn't get to see you again," a sob escapes her mouth and Jace pulls her closer to him, resting his chin against her head. She's shaking in his arms. "Oh-h, I wanted to open my eyes! But-t, I couldn't! It was awful," she squeezes her eyes closed and buries her cheek into the crook of his neck. "I..." she takes in a deep breath, "I remember water pouring-g into my mouth and being pushed into rocks and Sebastian––he made me drink from the cup!"**

**Jace keeps his lips against Clary's temple, "You fought it. When you drank from the cup––I thought I'd lose you forever, but you're strong; you fought it...Then you," Jace lets out another laugh, but only to disguise the violent sobs trying to make their way out his mouth. He didn't care if Clary saw him cry––he doesn't care, but he wants to be strong right now, for Clary. Somehow if he doesn't cry and stays strong, Clary will feel safer; more protected from the dark memories. "You jumped off a cliff. I can't tell you how mad I am at you for doing that."**

**"I remember jumping now," Clary tells Jace, resting her hand against Jace's chest, beside her head. She begins to trace patterns into his shirt and nuzzles her head deeper into his neck. "I'm sorry."**

**He rearranges the covers so that they cover the bottom half of Clary's face. He didn't want to talk about this, not right now. He'd just got her back and doesn't want to dwell on having to see her dead in his arms. He shivers, "You were badass though."  
Clary stifles a laugh, "Really? I bet I looked pretty sexy too, huh?"**

**"Totally."**

**"Just so you know, I'm not ever letting you go, ****_not ever again_****," his voice hitches, "If you...if I had lost you back there, I wouldn't be able to go on with my life, Clary. I'd rather die than live without you."**

**"I couldn't either," Clary says.**

**"I love you," Jace says.**

**Clary kisses his shirt-covered skin, "I love you too...So, how'd you persuade my mom into letting me sleep in the same bed as you?"**

Jace chuckles, "I didn't. We're in the infirmary right now and I couldn't sleep without you."

"You rock," Clary whispers, trying to resist her eyes from closing.

"What can I say?" He says, humor tinted in his voice, "'When you love someone, don't ever let them sleep alone'."

"That's not how it goes," Clary rolls her eyes, but she smiles too and lets out a small giggle.

"Being me, I think I can make that verse go however I want it to. I think it fits too."

"Okay," Clary looks up at Jace. The darkness of the room couldn't hide the gold light in Jace's eyes, or the outline of his smile. "Thank you for saving me."

The corner of his lip slants up, "We're even now."


End file.
